I Have Waited
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: NejiSaku! I have waited for years, jealous of a man who wasn’t around and in a friendship that I treasured but could never satisfy my desires…


Author's Note: this is my first Naruto fic. Sakura and all of the Rookie 9 are about 24 and Neji and his team mates are 25. As for the dinner party that takes on later in the story other than the typical pairings I didn't put much thought into it. Besides you don't see much of those couples anyway. I hope I didn't make Sasuke OOC and I'll try to keep Neji away from that as well, but he will be a little different.

Summary: NejiSaku One shot!!! I have waited for years, jealous of a man who wasn't around and in a friendship that I treasured but could never satisfy my desires…

Disclaimer: I don't own it so that's that…

* * *

Twenty four year old Haruno Sakura was running terribly late and Ino was going to chop her head off. She quickly grabbed some things from her office and dashed out into the hall. Ino was throwing a party.

Now Sakura usually wasn't one to turn down a social gathering but the reason for this particular party was not very appealing to her. Sasuke had returned a few weeks ago and neither one of them had gone out of their way to see each other for what ever reason. So basically they hadn't seen each other at all, even after Naruto had tried to drag her out of the hospital to see their old friend.

The fact of the matter was that she just had too many things to do and she didn't want to deal with the drama that the Uchiha would inevitably bring with him. And to be quite honest she wasn't sure if she would react kindly towards him, not after all these years had past. Sure, she was happy for him. After all he was first and foremost her friend. So despite the fact that she really didn't want to go, she was going to this party.

She raced down the hall trying to put some files in her bag when she bumped into something. This something caught her before she fell and quickly set her back on balance. She looked up to find Hyuuga Neji, her current and rather long standing secret love interest, starring down at her.

Over the years she had become fairly decent friends with the stoic ANBU captain, after having completed a few missions with him. They were friends enough that he would spar with her and not complain about her weakness, which was saying something. He didn't even do that with Tenten, saying that she wasn't enough of a challenge to spar with anymore. In fact, after a training session with him a week ago, they had a mostly one sided hour long conversation but at least he was involved, even if it was to only add in his opinion every now and then.

"Sorry Neji! I should have paid more attention but I'm running a bit late." He nodded but did not move from in front of her.

"Is there something you need Neji?" Neji gave a small 'hn' and held out his arm to her. There was a rather large gash in his black ANBU uniform. The cut itself was deep but the bleeding had stopped for the most part.

"I just got back from a mission when my cousin and your friend sent me here because I, apparently, cannot go to their party with an injury." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You actually wanted to go?" The Hyuuga got a rather indignant look on his face.

"No, I do not wish to attend the Uchiha's party but I don't seem to have much choice in the matter." Sakura laughed and pulled him to a near by medical cart.

"It seems that you and I are in the same boat." Sakura said as she continued to chuckle. She concentrated on cleaning away any blood from his arm and thus did not notice his look of surprise.

"You do not want to see the Uchiha?" Sakura shrugged as she healed his arm back to its normal state.

"I'm not thrilled if that's what you mean. I forgive him and I'm glad he's home but I don't think he needs a party for making a decision he should have made years ago." She didn't realize it until she said it but now that she had there was no doubt in her mind that she no longer respected Sasuke. When she look up from Neji's arm there was a new look in his eyes, something she couldn't name.

She blushed having never seen him look at anyone else like that. They were friends, that was true enough, but Hyuuga Neji hardly ever showed any kind of emotions what so ever. Even his eyes remained impassive most of the time and it was a rarity to see him smile.

Some people even seemed to think that he smirked or sneered, not because he wanted to, but because he wanted to prove that his face was capable of movement. The most expression she usually saw on his face was at the hospital when he frowned the whole time he was being treated by the other nurses. Apparently he didn't like being touched by people he didn't know. Sakura could appreciate that, which is why she usually treated him.

"Okay Neji, you are free to go. Did you check in?" She knew this was a ridiculous question. He never checked in unless he was unconscious. He usually just went directly to her office if she was at the hospital or he would wait at the lobby for her to come in if she wasn't.

"No. I figured someone would help me out without me having to fill out all that paper work." She started laughing. Neji hated paper work with a passion.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the party." She started walking down that hall when she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura, are you going there now?" Sakura turned in time to see Neji catch up with her.

"I was considering going home to change but the party is about to start and I don't feel like putting in the effort, so I suppose I am."

"Why don't we go together?" That was something she hadn't expected.

"Sure, why not…" Neji gave her his trademark half smile and held his arm out to her which she accepted. Neji never walked through the village with the opposite gender unless they were family or Tenten and never was he seen this close to them. Sakura didn't know what to expect from her friend anymore.

Well, Sakura knew this much, from the small but friendly smile the ANBU captain sent her way this was going to be a wonderfully slow walk to the party. And she was more than okay with that. It would seem that her relationship with Neji was about to change drastically rather quickly.

* * *

The party was a dud. Well, that is until they showed up. No one could deny it. Much to Ino's dismay, it turned out that most of the people who came didn't really want to be there. Sure, it was great to have Sasuke back but Sakura was the one that everyone expected to be bouncing off the walls.

Instead she had calmly entered on the arm of Hyuuga Neji both still in their work clothes. She had greeted Sasuke with a gentle smile and a hand shake but neither gesture was overly enthusiastic. And when they sat down for dinner she didn't sit next to Sasuke. She sat at the other end of the table with Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten.

What had shocked everyone, including Sasuke, was who she had spent her time with. When she entered the greeting room/dance hall she had been attached to Neji's arm. Even through her hand shake with Sasuke the unexpected pair had not separated.

It didn't seem to be one sided either. When everyone went into the next room and sat down for dinner Sakura took her seat and then Neji had taken the one on her left. That didn't seem to please Sasuke who was practically forced to sit at the head of the table some ten seats down from the pair. Since the lively bunch, mainly Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were all seated together their conversation seemed to take over the rest of the room.

"Hey Sakura, have you had any _interesting_ patients lately?" Naruto said with a teasing smile obviously referring to a particular patient. Tsunade seemed to know exactly what he was talking about because she shuttered in disgust.

"Yeah, any wrinkly old geezers in need of a sponge bath recently?" Kiba said as he laughed and showed his canines. Sakura frowned playfully.

"That is part of my job you know. Would you rather that my patients stink all the time? One day, when you two are old geezers like Kakashi here, you're going to beg for a sponge bath."

"Hey now! Don't drag me into this... but if you are offering Sakura I'm certainly not going to turn down the opportunity." Kakashi said from behind a little orange book. Neji's arm found its way around Sakura's shoulders as he entered the conversation.

"You know, Kiba, I wouldn't poke fun at those old men if I were you. I could have sworn I saw your grandfather getting sponged down just last week. Wouldn't want to disrespect the elders…" the group laughed at Kiba's indignant cries of self defense.

"Neji is right, Kiba. I think I saw your grandfather's file with Shizune the other day. I think he rather enjoyed himself." Sakura winked as she watched Shizune's eyes go wide. Kiba folded his arms and pouted.

"Whatever." Neji and Sakura hadn't moved away from each other and for the first time ever Neji was an active participant in the conversation.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Kiba. I was at the hospital today and I had a wonderful time." Neji said as he held his drink with his free hand occasionally taking a sip. His statement got Naruto's and Tsunade's attention.

The two blondes had been trying to get Sakura a boyfriend for years now. And here was a perfectly decent guy, a friend even, who seemed to be acting a little more than friendly towards the pink haired woman. And for Neji this close proximity was a "more than friends move" since he was never that close to anyone.

It was true that lots of men had taken a liking to Sakura but Naruto hadn't liked any one of them and so they were automatically out of the question. So this was an exciting change in Naruto's opinion. Sakura turned a sly grin to the man looking down at her with pearl eyes.

"Is that so? You had a wonderful time. I wonder who made your visit to the hospital so decidedly wonderful…" Neji pulled her a little closer, if that was possible. Naruto and Tsunade were practically squealing with excitement.

"I admit that the hospital itself has not gotten any more pleasant, as far as the building goes, but I ran into a young woman there who accompanied me to this very party."

"Did she? How very nice of her. Do I happen to know her?" No one else could tell, but Sakura felt a small chuckle rumble in Neji's chest.

"Yes Sakura I believe you do." Naruto and Tsunade were literally bouncing in there seats, Kiba and Shikamaru were both smirking, Ino and Hinata looked completely shell shocked at Neji's behavior, Lee's already buggy eyes got even bigger at Sakura's acceptance to these advancements however small, and Sasuke did not seem too happy at the way things were turning out.

Sasuke had not really seen Sakura since he had gotten back. He'd been busy trying to get resettled. Kiba jumped up and started to leave the room which snapped Ino out of her stupor.

"And just where do you think your going Kiba?" Kiba just shrugged.

"I'm just gonna go play some music, woman. Calm down." A few minutes later music filled up the two rooms. For a few seconds no one knew what to do but then Neji stood up and held his hand out to Sakura who accepted. The other men followed his lead.

This left Sasuke, Gai, Shino, and Choji sitting by themselves, at what was once a full table. Gai began lecturing the importance of youth to a silent Shino and Choji who kept eating as he listened to the spandex clad ninja. So Sasuke decided to join the dancers in the other room.

At the center two people still dressed in their uniforms danced together, laughing (on her part) and talking as the song continued. Sasuke watched as Sakura's shoulder length hair fanned out prettily as Neji spun her around. Neji whispered something to her which caused her to throw her head back in laughter. He took the opportunity to dip her backwards and then pull her back to him as she continued to laugh.

This was not the girl Sasuke had known years ago. The laugh itself was enough to tell him that. The Sakura he knew may have giggled but other than that would have kept her humor to herself. This woman was very different. Her laugh was bold and confidant.

The song changed. Sasuke didn't recognize it but it was slow and soothing. More than likely it was some sappy love song.

Neji placed his hands on Sakura's waist and she rested her arms around his neck. After a few second they relaxed and she rested her head on his chest as she took in the moment and watched the other couples.

Most of them were in the same basic position, similar to the way Neji and Sakura were dancing. Kakashi and Anko were talking pleasantly while Lee and Tenten danced silently next to them. Iruka and Shizune were dancing casually while trying to avoid Naruto and Hinata's awkward attempt at a waltz. Genma and Kurenai talked in a friendly manner as they moved in time. Shikamaru and Ino were too busy kissing to notice anyone else. Jiraiya danced with Tsunade as she tried to keep his wandering hands in a respectable place. Sakura didn't notice Sasuke brooding in the corner near the door.

She felt Neji's hand come up to play with the ends of her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head. The song ended all too soon and Sakura noticed the clock. It was getting late and she had the morning shift at the hospital tomorrow.

"Ready to go?" She heard Neji ask. He had obviously noticed the time as well. She nodded in response. They retrieved her medical coat from the dinning room where she had discarded it earlier.

As they made their way to the door the rest of the party attendees waved or yelled out their goodbyes except for Sasuke who stood silently by the door. As they approached him he seemed like he was going to say something.

"Sakura..." Sakura gave him a half smile and held her hand out to him which he hesitantly took.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke. And try to have some fun, okay? This is your party after all." He nodded slowly still expecting her to suffocate him in a bear hug. But it never came. Neji bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Uchiha." Sasuke frowned but didn't return Neji's slight bow.

"Hyuuga." He realized that the whole room was watching them. Most of them looked at him in disapproval. But he didn't care. What he did care about was the Hyuuga's reaction.

To his displeasure, his display didn't have the desired effect. It seemed that the ANBU captain was not fazed in the slightest. Sakura, on the other hand, glared at him and proceeded to take Neji's hand and guide him outside. As soon as the door closed behind them she turned to look at Neji as they walked.

"I'm sorry Neji. It seems that he hasn't changed at all. He's still just as rude as ever." Neji squeezed her hand a little as she turned her head towards the road.

"It's fine. Uchiha and I never like each other much and I don't think that is going to change anytime soon."

"Why is that? Is it a clan thing?" Neji chuckled.

"Sort of... at least it used to be. There has been an unspoken competition between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas for quite some time. This is only intensified with us, him being the only Uchiha to take his clan's main post and me being the closest male in the Hyuuga succession line. The council has already agreed to remove the cursed seal. But I don't think that was the reason for his rudeness tonight." Sakura turned her head to look at him and he noticed the way her hair and skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight.

"What do you think his reason was then?" Neji shrugged.

"I wont pretend to know him but it might be the fact that I arrived to his party with a young woman he has considered unconditionally his since the age of twelve." Sakura made a small noise which sounded vaguely like his version of a 'hn'. Normally Neji considered this to be a more masculine sound but on her it seemed cute. Maybe he was rubbing off on her more than he thought.

"That's ridiculous." Neji looked at her in surprise.

"You don't believe me?" Sakura's head shook which made her illuminated hair catch the light even more.

"No Neji, I believe you. I just think it's ridiculous for him to even consider such a relationship possible after what has happened." She had obviously thought about this.

"I thought you were in love with him." Sakura let out a small sarcastic chuckle.

"That was a mistake on my part. It was simply a foolish teenage crush intensified by my need to help hurting people. Time showed me that. I was in love with the idea of Sasuke not the boy he really was, at least not in that way. I loved him as a friend and just didn't seem to know the difference." Neji nodded in understanding.

"Why the Uchiha?" Sakura stayed silent for a few moments.

"Why indeed… I needed my opposite. I was loud, aggressive in the childish ways, obsessive, and needy. He was different in just about every way. But the one thing I found that separated us was his incapacity to love. While he was away I found that I couldn't live that way. I still find my self attracted to some of the qualities that he possesses but I could never see him that way again." Neji thought about it for a second.

"Which qualities does he possess that draw you to him?" Sakura smiled.

"I like men that are quiet, mature, introverted, smart, and attractive. Just your typical things I suppose." They were getting close to her apartment. After a few seconds of silence she started up again.

"So, you're rather chatty tonight. I wonder why?" She said in a teasing tone.

"I found a companion that I enjoy conversing with." Sakura was a little surprised by the casual way he said that. She laughed at his way of paying a compliment.

"Really… Well, I'll have you know that I rather enjoy your company as well." They had reached her apartment building. Neji turned to her and she noticed that his demeanor had changed to a serious one.

"I should mention that I enjoy your company much more than I should." Sakura was more than a little puzzled.

"What does that mean Neji?" He just raised her hand, which he still held, to his lips.

"It means that I have waited. I have waited for years, jealous of a man who wasn't around and in a friendship that I treasured but could never satisfy my desires. I have waited these past few weeks to see your reaction to Uchiha's return but I couldn't read your thoughts on the subject the last time we met. So now that I know, I would like to ask you to dinner tomorrow night." He gently kissed her hand and waited for her reply, steadily looking into her eyes.

She was shocked at first. Since when had Hyuuga Neji had an interest in her? But then her shock disappeared and she raised the back of her hand and placed her lips where his had been. Their eyes never left each other as he moved forward and closed the distance between them.

It was a chaste kiss but coming from a man who wasn't very affectionate in public, or in most cases for that matter, it meant a lot. There was no music in the background and there were no fireworks going off behind them but she felt... She felt his held back emotions and more than anything she felt loved by this man that she loved. She pulled back enough so that she could look into his pearl colored eyes.

"You know, I should mention that the reason I could never be with him is because he isn't you." His lips brushed hers again.

"I'll pick you up at seven, Sakura. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Neji." She reluctantly moved into her apartment complex and from her window she watched him walk down the street.

Knowing Neji, the restaurant they went to tomorrow would be a place to wear a dress. She was going to have to go shopping. Maybe a little black dress would be nice for the occasion.

She lifted her fingers to her lips and smile. How would she be able to sleep with tonight's events running through her head?

* * *

End comments: was it any good? I like it but maybe it was too sappy. I hope Neji wasn't too OC. the adult pairs are mostly to who's closest in age to each other and they are all just friends in this fic so if there is some couple that i have overlooked let me know. in this case we can assume Asuma is dead because otherwise Kurenai would be dancing with him. 


End file.
